


Golden Omanyte

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Pokespe Fairytails [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe-Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Spiritual Pokemon, Attempted Kidnapping, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Forced Marriage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: There once lived a priestess of Lunala named Moon, who encountered great trouble....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Faust for helping me to write one of the first Deliveryshipping fics ever!
> 
> Based off of Keong Emas, an Indonesian folktale.
> 
> Characters: King of Antah Berantah (Guzma), Dewi Sekartaji (Moon), Raden Panji Asmoro Bangun (Sun), Mbok Rondo Dadapan (Nanu), Batara Narada (Xerneas!Y), Priest (Lillie)

“Ugh…” Guzma grumbled, as he drummed his fingers on a beaten arm of his black throne, then sighed in his arm. His eyes swept, for what was probably the hundredth time today, through the grand, obsidian room, scattered with white sunlight that peeked through the windows.

 

Magnificent as it was, the room provided him no happiness. One may say that it was strange for the king of the island of Ula’ula to feel so unhappy, with a beautiful house to live in, a throne to sit on, subjects that bowed to him, servants that come at beck and call, and a large and mighty army.

 

Suddenly, the crash of a dropped plate resounded from the other room.

 

Guzma winced at the sudden noise, soon followed by the scurry of footsteps and apologies for causing damage. He sighed. That was exactly why he was in a crestfallen mood. Mighty his army was, in incompetence and clumsiness. Though he wished that he could find much better soldiers, or at least, someone besides himself and Plumeria, to train the army, much of Ula’ula were much more interested in the gods or studying the heavens above. He sometimes wondered how come such rubbish was a captor of the people’s hearts.

 

“ _If only I had a wife who could make a better army,”_ he thought to himself, then sighed once more. “ _Which woman in Alola could fit that?”_

 

He began to think. Who, exactly? He couldn’t take the queen of Poni Hapu, tough and disciplined as she was, for she was a very vicious one. The ruler of Akala, Olivia, was also as vicious, maybe even more so, akin to her Lycanroc spirit. The famous generals of the armies scattered over the islands, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, and Mina, were also brutal battlers, heavily protected by others and the influence of their rulers. He heard of a visiting scholar from Kalos named Sina, apparently a powerful battler of her country, but as was the women he thought of before, she was also ruthless in a fight, and would be protected by her companion - or was it husband? - Dexio, and her teacher, the famous scholar Augustine Sycamore.

 

He sighed, and was about to give up hope, until another woman crossed his mind.

 

Moon Taiyō-Tsuki.

 

The high priestess of Lunala of Alola renowned for her medical and archery skill, Moon was a disciplined and strict woman, a vicious adversary to any kind of foolishness. But beneath her harsh demeanor, there laid a kind side, much expected of a brilliant healer like her. Though well known among the people of all of Alola’s islands, she didn’t have the influence of the kahuna, or the heavy protection that usually followed after it. Even her marriage with some messenger Sun Taiyō-Tsuki can easily be annulled, soon will be replaced by the marriage of her and him.

 

His sour mood was lifted at the thought of it, and he smiled. Now he had a wife in mind.

 

“Hey Plumeria, prepare for a trip and get three Crobats,” he called to his general with a grin. “We have a visit to pay for Hau’oli City.”

* * *

 Moon closed her eyes and placed her hands on her crossed ankles. She took a deep breath. Soon, Lunala will come to her with news of the future. She then breathed out.

 

She took another deep breath, trying to clear her mind of the distractions. She already made sure that no one and no light, except herself and the moonlight from the open window in front of her, was in the temple. She didn’t want to take any misinformation just because her thoughts blocked out some of the god’s words.

 

“Hey Moon!” a voice echoed through the dark, gray stone room.

 

The said woman sighed in exasperation, and opened her eyes. She then stood up from her cross legged position and turned towards the doorway. 

 

As Moon expected, Sun was in there, leaning on a side of the entrance. He wore a smile that reached up to his bright gray-blue eyes, and for some reason, his right arm was hidden behind his back.

 

“ _Please Xerneas, don’t have Sun’s arm to be broken,”_ she prayed, then looked into the man’s eye. “What do you need Sun?” She sighed. “Lunala is coming at any time you know.”

 

“Ah I see,” he said, then gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry for interrupting the ritual. I just wanted to give you dinner.” He pulled out his concealed hand, revealing a brown bag.

 

Moon walked over to Sun in brisk steps, then took the bag. “Thank you for that Sun,” she said with a smile.

 

“Not a problem dear,” he replied, then kissed her cheek. “Now let’s hope to that Lunala we have some good luck.”

 

“I hope so too,” she sighed, looking down at the ground for a moment.

 

“Now I have to go,” Sun said, giving her peck on the forehead before turning to the hallway.

  
“Have a nice night Sun!” Moon called, looking up to see the back of the parting man.

 

“You too!” he replied, giving her one more glance before his eyes shifted to the exit ahead.

  
The woman stood, watching the man as the _tap, tap_ of his footsteps echoed through the dark, empty building. When the man became a speck that soon vanished into the dark blue night, she went back to her former mediating spot, and sat down with crossed legs.

 

She closed her eyes, and continued her breathing patterns from before, making sure nothing occupied her mind.

  
After several minutes, she stopped, staying still as ever in her position that prepared her for the encounter with the god.

 

Suddenly the silence was broken, by a shrill voice.

 

“ _Danger will come,”_ it said. “ _But remain hopeful through it.”_

 

Fear and panic overwhelmed the woman, scattering all of her nerves, but somehow, she managed to collect them with several deep breaths.

 

When she was certain that her panic was more tame, she began to put all of her focus into one telepathic message to the god.

 

“ _What danger will come, Lunala?”_ she asked.

 

The silent darkness her greeted her back.

 

“ _There would be no use in calling Lunala now,”_ Moon thought, then sighed. “ _Might as well go home.”_

 

She stood up, dusted off the dirt that clung to her purple robe, and was about to stop, when a _whish_ from behind caught into her ear.

 

Moon whipped towards the window. Nothing but the full moon staring at her.

 

“ _What…?”_

 

Suddenly, all she can see was something wet and dark purple covering her eyes, its noxious scent immediately filling up her nose. Realization quickly dawned on her.

 

She was being attacked.

 

Making a silent spell, she removed the sludge from her face, then summoned a shadowy, dark purple orb. She turned slowly in the darkness, glaring at whatever enemy that hid.

 

_Whish._

  
She turned around quickly. No one there.

 

Suddenly, a searing pain went through her head, and everything went pitch black.

* * *

 Guzma grinned to the night sky, as the cool wind blew into his hair. He finally did it. He finally had the high priestess of Lunala in his clutches. He turned towards a nearby Crobat, and smiled at the beige sack that hung from a rope tied to its feet.

 

“Soon we’ll be married, my dear, and become the best king and queen of Alola,” he said to it.

 

He can feel Plumeria from behind giving him a disapproving glare, but ignored it. It was her loss for not approving of strengthening the weakest army of Alola.

 

Suddenly, the cool breeze turned hot.

 

“Boss!”

 

Guzma turned towards Plumeria.

 

And behind her was a Talonflame.

 

Sparks of flame danced around its body, as it glowered at Guzma with fierce hatred. For what, Guzma didn’t know, but he definitely knew that he returned the same feelings.

 

“You’re not going to stop me, _messenger,”_ he growled, then pointed at his enemy along with Plumeria. “SLUDGE BOMB!”

 

With a flap of their wings, streams of a bubbling purple flew at the Talonflame.

 

In response, the avian Pokemon flew up, letting the poison fall into the dark blue sea below. It then dived towards the sack that hung from the Crobat behind with alarming speed, its eyes filled with great ferocity.

 

Anger pounded into him as he watched the approaching Pokemon. He _will_ not lose his wife to some messenger. “BOTH OF YOU!” he bellowed to the Crobat above and next to him. “AIR SLASH!”

 

In an instant, a long, glowing white stripe appear in front of the two Crobat. With a beat of their wings, the stripe charged forward, quickly followed by several others, to its target.

 

With a glance at the stripes from the Crobat above Guzma, the Talonflame tilted downward, falling faster than before. The stripes met at where the Pokemon was, quickly vanishing with a loud _CRASH._

 

“DAMN IT!” he roared, then glared at the Fire type, who was staring at the sack with great determination. “SHADOW BALL AT IT BOTH OF YOU!”

 

Shadowy, dark purple balls appeared in front of the Poison types, and with a flap of their great wings, it rushed forward at their adversary.

 

The Talonflame flew to the right, avoiding the fast moving orbs that soon disappeared. It then blew a stream of fire at the Crobat above it.

 

And hit the rope.

 

The rope broke with a _SNAP,_ letting the sack that once hung from it to fall, as its carrier winced from the burning pain.

 

“GODS FUCKING DAMN IT!” Guzma bellowed, as he watched the bag rapidly approach the dark blue waters below. “FLY TOWARDS THE SACK! _NOW_!”

  
The wind pelted him as he descended in great speed after the bag, his hands outreached in hopes of grabbing it. No matter what, he _will_ have her.

 

But in a moment, that all vanished.

 

The Talonflame grabbed the sack the instant it was below it, and flew off to the direction of land in exceptional speed. It gave one last, hateful glance at Guzma, before turning back to its destination.

 

“FUCKING DAMN IT!” he roared. “AFTER IT!”

 

At this order, the Crobat started beating their wings, going as fast as they can to reach their target.

 

“ _I will get you,_ **_Moon_ ** _,”_ he swore as the wind blew into his hair. “ _No matter what you will do, I’ll get you.”_

* * *

  _“Damn it,”_ Xerneas thought angrily, as she beated the wings of her current form. “ _He’s stubborn. I wonder how far behind he is.”_

 

She glanced back at her pursuers. Far enough for comfort, but soon will be near. She would never make it to the distant land at this rate.

 

“ _Well damn,”_ she realized, then sighed. “ _Looks like it’s the sea then.”_

 

She looked down on the sack. “ _I hope you won’t mind this, Moon,”_ she warned telepathically to the unconscious woman.

 

She then closed her eyes, and imagined the woman, motionless and curled in the bag, now an Omanyte of gold from long ago. Hidden in the shell that protected her in her slumber, only full destruction on it would bring her back to her true form, but for a the time, she can turn into a human for a few hours, before ultimately going back to her current body.

 

In an instant, the bag glowed yellow, disappearing as quick as it appeared. Xerneas thanked her great luck that they couldn’t see from their distance well.

 

“ _Here goes nothing,”_ she thought, then slowed down her flight. In several minutes, they were in range of attack, just as she expected.

 

“Finally!” the man Guzma growled. “Air Slash!”

 

At that moment, pain seared through her wings, and she tumbled down.

 

“DAMN IT!” she heard him roared, as she took a deep breath.

 

And she met the embrace of the icy, dark waters.

 

Immediately, she focused on her body, suitable for land and air, and wished for it to only survive in the waters that wrapped around her.

 

In an instant, Xerneas’s eyes, blind in the darkness, were now cleared. She opened her mouth, letting her breath out and the salt water in, but it can never suffocate her. Long, slender, blue arms and legs with white spots instinctively pushed back the water around her, keeping her afloat in the sea, as her webbed foot clutched desperately on the bag.

 

She was now a Greninja.

 

She bent down to the bag, and picked it up, wincing while doing so from the cuts on the back part of her arms. When the bag was safely in her hand, she placed several fingers on each wound. In an instant, blue light shined from her fingers, before they closed up.

 

Now able to focus on the enemy above, Xerneas looked up to the waters that loomed above.

 

“ _He’s going to come anytime now….”_ she thought, a finger near her chin as she gripped the sack tightly. “ _Probably deciding that arguing with Plumeria was a waste of time. I need to make an illusion right now.”_

 

An idea suddenly hit her, and hastily, she covered herself and the bag with an illusion that made them seem invisible. She then focused on the thought of a massive and terrifying Wishiwashi school, all ready to aid their leader in the fight against any intruder that dared to enter their territory, and willed for it to come, though only to the eye.

 

And appeared it came.

 

“ _Now for him to come,”_ she thought, as she watch the “school” swim around.

 

After a few moments past, a splash resounded through the quiet darkness.

 

Guzma.

 

The man was clearly enraged, as he bared at teeth at no one he can see, and his fists were clenched, even though there was no one to attack. His head whipped around in the darkness, trying to get any glance, any feather, any sign, of his prize and its thief, but seen nothing of them.

 

“ _How ironic,”_ she mused. “ _We’re right in front of him, yet he’s still looking for us. Ah well.”_ She pointed at the man. “ _Better to get rid of him now.”_

 

Scarcely had the thought past her mind, when the “school” slowly approached the man.

 

It was only one glance at the terrifying Pokemon, but Guzma screamed as if he saw Yveltal in all of their glory. He then clambered up to the surface desperately, and broke through with his heads and hands, in hopes of receiving the help he needed.

 

With an outstretched hand, the illusion stopped, and both watched the terrified man attempt to flee from his devastating fate. Very soon, the rest of his body disappeared, leaving behind a rain of droplets and bubbles, and the thief and her prize as well.

 

 _“Time to go to Ula’ula,”_ Xerneas thought, and with a wave of her free hand, the illusion of the school disappeared. She then turned towards the darkness behind her, and started swimming, the bag following her, to the island that waits ahead.

* * *

  _“Ughhhh…”_ Moon thought groggily. “ _What happened?”_

 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” a voice, similar of a woman with a croak in her voice, said.

 

“ _Wha…”_ Her eyes blinked for several moments, before she fully saw her surroundings.

 

For some reason, a blue - arm? - with a white spot and a yellow - torso? - was in front of her. Behind whatever was blocking the rest of her sight, white light illuminated the dark blue, speckled with small streams of...bubbles?

 

“You’re in the sea right now,” the voice explained.

 

“ _What?”_ Moon pulled herself up, but for some reason, something was heavy on her back.

 

“ _What the hell…”_ She pushed all of her weight to her other side, putting all of the effort into the one heave.

 

Several moments later, she managed to achieve an upright position, but at the cost of exhaustion from the strenuous task.

 

She stayed there for a minute or two, panting as she steeled herself for the sight ahead. When she was done, she looked up.

 

And in front of her, was a Greninja.

 

“What!?” she exclaimed, jumping off of its hands at the sight of its blue-gray eyes. She immediately panicked, but realized that she was floating. For some reason.

 

“Oh yeah, you’re also a Pokemon,” the Greninja continued.

 

“ _Wait what?”_ She looked down.

  
And was greeted with the sight of golden tentacles.

 

“AHHHH!” Moon screamed, pushing away further into the water. She blinked her eyes, then stared further into her strange limbs. What _was_ she?

 

“You’re an Omanyte,” the Pokemon answered, as if it read her mind.

 

Surprise on her new, supposedly extinct form, then questions on how she got it, overwhelmed the former woman that she felt like she forgot how to speak. But knowing that she won’t get any answers if she _did_ try to do so, she let the Pokemon continue her explanation.

 

“I know what you’re wondering,” the Greninja said, her webbed hands clasped together. “How in the everloving court of Giratina that you’re in the sea, with the body of a Pokemon you don’t know how to turn in?”

 

Confusion on the audacity of the Pokemon was added to her long list of questions, but she kept silent for further words.

 

“Well, the answers you will have are terrifying, but better than leaving you in the dark,” she continued. “You were kidnapped by King Guzma and General Plumeria of Ula’ula to be his wife.”

 

“ _So that’s why I was knocked out…”_ Moon thought. “ _Still doesn’t explain how I’m in the sea, not dead, and kidnapped even though I’m already married.”_

 

“To answer those questions, I will say who I am,” the Greninja answered.

 

Suddenly, the its blue-gray eyes turned dark, as a small, black ‘X’ formed in each of its eyes.

 

“I am Xerneas, here by the request of Lunala,” the Gre-no- _god,_ said. “When she told me of your kidnapping, I immediately teleported to Hau’oli City, and saw them took off by Crobat, accompanied by one that held a sack holding you. I chased after them in a Talonflame form, and managed to get him away from you by turning you into an Omanyte, letting his Crobat hit me, and scaring him off, hopefully forever, with a Wishiwashi illusion. Right now, we’re at a beach of Ula’ula.”

 

Shock, relief, thankfulness, and confusion for the god flooded Moon, that it almost made her dizzy from the great mix of emotions, but she managed to calm herself down enough to muster some words for the god.

 

“Thank you, Xerneas,” she said slowly, hoping to not reveal her true feelings to the deity (even though she probably sensed it). “But I have several questions. Why _exactly_ does Guzma want to marry me?”

 

“He believes you can strengthen his army to great proportions,” the life deity shrugged, then crossed her arms. “But really, luck wasn’t just with him.”

 

Moon gave the god a suspicious glance, but nodded. “Alright. But _why_ are we in Ula’ula? Where _Guzma_ is?”

 

“Your kidnapper isn’t the only one we’re trying to get you to avoid,” the Pokemon said. “If I let you return home to your friends and family, they’ll surely have attention directed to you, and you’ll be kidnapped, again. Guzma may not have the best of trackers in all of Alola, but he certainly can hear.”

 

“ _That does make sense,”_ Moon thought.

 

“And if they’re going to take time to search for you, they’re most likely going to look through Melemele and Akala first,” the god continued. “Which would take two full moons. That would be enough time for Guzma to, hopefully, calm down and think of a better way to strengthen his army besides kidnapping people.”

 

She sighed, and placed a finger on her forehead, then looked up to Moon with calm eyes. “In the meantime, sleep here until morning, where you must go onto the beach and hope someone takes you home. Once you are in a safe place, you can turn into a human whenever you want, but you can return to your current form at will, or after several hours.”

 

She sighed once more, and put her arm down, giving Moon a sorrowful look. “Now, I must go. Good-bye Moon, and may the gods be with you.”

 

In that instant, brilliant blue light surrounded the Greninja. Moon quickly covered her eyes, safe from the worst of the flash.

 

After she was certain a few moments past, she took a peek. Nothing, but the moonlight and the bubbles that dotted the dark blue waters.

 

She took her arm off her eyes, and sighed. It was truly a long day, and she was exhausted, despite her usual activeness in the night. Letting the air out of her shell, she sunk down to the sea floor, and curled into her home, asleep moments after.

* * *

 Nanu sighed, as he trudged through the sand with a fishing rod and a bucket of bait on hand. Though the night was dying, the kahuna wanted to be in bed, surrounded by sleeping Meowth, immersed in dreams that distracted him from reality, or at least, give him empty peacefulness. But instead, he had to go to the beach before sunrise with Persian, and get food to feed himself and his Pokemon.

 

He sighed. It was easier back when he was the king of Ula’ula, when there was a decent roofing, and easier access to food.

 

He shook his head. No use reminiscing the past now. It wouldn’t give him anything to put on his table tonight.

 

“Mrrrow!” Persian called to him.

 

“What is it Persian?” Nanu sighed, turning towards his companion, who was pawing a large, light yellow shell.

 

Instantly, the shell sprayed water into its face.

 

“Mrrrow!” it cried, shaking off the water then jumping away from the shell.

  
“ _What…?”_ Nanu thought, glancing at his surprised friend, then at the object, no, _Pokemon._

 

But what kind? As far as Nanu can remember, there lived no Pokemon species like that living right now….right?

 

Of course, he couldn’t stand there and wonder without knowing, so he put down his rod and bucket, and walked over to the shell cautiously. When he was in front of it, he bent down.

 

And was returned with a black pupil.

 

Nanu jumped back in surprise, as he watched a golden creature, with multitudes of tentacles, crawled out of its shell. It stared at him with friendly eyes, as if it wanted to have him closer to it.

 

Deciding that it was the best idea to fulfill its wishes, he approached it slowly, until his feet was near its face. He then bent down to the peculiar creature, wondering what to do next.

 

The Pokemon seemed to have solved it for him, as it crawled towards where his left hand was perched on its respective thigh, and wrapped two of its slimy tentacles around his small finger.

  
He turned towards it. “What do you want?”

 

It tugged the digit in reply.

 

“You want me to pick you up?”

 

It nodded.

 

“Alright,” he sighed, and it let go of his finger, allowing for him to pick it up by its shell.

 

“Now what do you want?” he asked, making sure his gaze was still held onto its own.

 

It pointed to the way of the meadow.

 

“ _Why would it want to go to the meadow?”_ he wondered, but sighed. Might as well ask for its confirmation.

 

“You want to go to the meadow?”

 

It nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

It curled into its shell, before appearing again.

 

Realization hit Nanu. “You want to go to my house?” he asked.

 

It nodded excitedly, its black eyes filled with happiness.

 

Nanu decided to take one more guess. “And live in it?”

 

Its eyes suddenly turned into of relief, then great joy, and nodded much more enthusiastically than before.

 

“ _How did it know that my house is across the meadow?”_ he wondered. “ _And why would it want to go there?”_ He shrugged. “ _Better to help it.”_

 

He turned towards his Persian, who was staring at the shell with confusion. “Persian, watch over the things, will you?”

 

The Dark type nodded, and Nanu started walking until he reached the wooden platform of the meadow.

 

He breathed in the air, vaguely mixed with the pleasant aroma of the red flowers, then sighed. It was a wonderful place to pass through, a comfort during the routinely walk to and from the dark and dreary place that was Po Town. Even though Nanu was used to its foreboding atmosphere, it was much better to be out of it.

 

He sighed once more. No use to stalling. So he started walking again, occasionally glancing at the Pokemon, who was admiring the red flowers that surrounded the wooden path. Good for the creature, before it will enter a place of hell.

 

Then, the sky went blacker than night. Thunder rumbled, and droplets of water pelted Nanu’s face.

 

Po Town.

 

The man glanced at the Pokemon in his hand. No sight of the yellow creature. Probably hiding from the fear that thrived in the place.

 

Deciding that it was best to go inside for the Pokemon, he walked over to his house. Normally, its brilliant blue and white walls would shine in the warm sunlight, inviting any in need to come in. But it seemed like the sun itself was terrified of the place, riddled with horrible makers of mischief, that the walls now were with the shadows, dark and foreboding as the stormy atmosphere around it.

 

He opened the door, and entered the building.

 

It wasn’t as different as it was outside. Still as inviting as ever, with its unlit rooms that can easily fit in with the gloomy exterior, hadn’t there were Meowth and Nanu’s battle Pokemon lying around in their slumber, covered in the grime and papers that scattered all over the floor. Nanu usually couldn’t care less on the mess, but since he had a strange Pokemon in need of his help, he did.

 

“I bet you don’t like this place as outside, do ya?” he asked to it.

 

The Pokemon peeked out, and nodded, before going back into its shell.

 

“Figures,” he shrugged, then went over to the messy, dining table, making sure to not disturb any of his Pokemon, and placed down the creature. “I’m going to go look for a jar to fill it up with salt water. Don’t move.” He then glanced the Pokemon surrounding them. “I don’t think you would need to anyways.”

 

He then went into the kitchen cabinet, and searched for a container to hold water for the Pokemon to live in, until his eyes landed on a large, red brown pot.

 

Relieved in finding something to, hopefully, spare, he lifted the pot’s lid. Nothing in there.

 

Now more assured than before of his situation, Nanu picked up the pot, and went back outside, and went on to a rather uneventful, journey to the sea and back, with a pot filled with salt water.

 

As he did so, he wondered on what the Pokemon was. It vaguely reminded him of a drawing of what an extinct Pokemon supposedly looked like. He shook his head. That was impossible. Nothing can resurrect what was dead millions of years ago, and even if someone were to flee from life in the form of a Pokemon, it certainly wouldn’t be in that body, with a heavy shell to carry every day. But in the end, all of his explanations proved impossible or unlikely, so he spent the rest of his journey having no answers to the many questions he had.

 

But when he returned, a great surprise greeted him.

 

The house was less messier than before, with all of the scattered papers and grime gone. The Pokemon were awake, but much cleaner than before, now talking in their own language with their fellow Pokemon, or lying around in peace. When he went to the table, he saw several stacks of papers, all of the edges not poking out at all, and a shell, but its resident not in sight.

 

“ _What happened…?”_ Nanu wondered. “ _Who did this? It can’t be Acerola, she would leave a note... And the windows aren’t broken, and I was sure that the door was locked….”_ He sighed once more. No use trying to figure out things and end up with nothing in the end.

 

He put down the pot, its _thud_ awakening the Pokemon from its shell. He then opened the lid, and taking the creature by the shell, he placed it in the water.

 

The Pokemon scurried on the pot’s floor for several moments, before it looked up at him, and gave him what seemed to be a smile.

 

Nanu couldn’t help but give a smile to the Pokemon and a scratch on its chin. It chirped happily, and hugged his finger.

 

He gave it a wider smile. He definitely can get used to this.

* * *

“Mrrrrlll…” Sun groaned, as he turned away from something bright. Wait….something bright?

 

The man opened his eyes, and looked at the window.

 

Morning had already begun.

 

“OH SHIT!” he cried, jumping off of the bed, and quickly undressed from his pajamas into his day clothes. He then dashed into the kitchen, where he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the dining table, taking a huge bite as he hurried out the door.

 

“ _I’m late! I’m late!”_ he thought, as he raced through the calm streets of Hau’oli, devouring his apple as he went. When he arrived at the post office, he slammed the door open.

 

“I’m sorry I was late!” Sun panted, clutching the door handle while trying to make sure whatever the apple he ate was still in his mouth.

 

The receptionist looked up from the paperwork she was working on, and sighed.

 

“Whatever Sun,” she said, then went back to her paperwork, pointing at a brown package and bag of mail next to her as her pen scratched the stationery. “Go deliver this.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said automatically, and rushed over to the desk, dropping the apple core into the trash can before slinging the bag over his shoulder and taking the package into his hands.

 

He then raced over to the door, calling back to the woman, “Thank you!”, vaguely hearing a “You’re welcome” as he dashed out into the silent part of the city.

 

As he did so, he glanced down on the package.

 

It was the address of the temple of Lunala.

 

“ _Wonder what Moon needed to be delivered,”_ he said to himself, then shrugged. “ _Probably something boring.”_

 

When he arrived at the temple, he knocked on the oak wood door, catching his breath as he waited for someone to open.

 

A few moments later, the door swung back, revealing a pretty woman with light blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her beautiful leaf green eyes cast with the shadow of distress, quickly chased away by the sight of him.

 

“Hi Lillie-”

  
“Oh thank the gods Sun!” Lillie cried happily, clapping her hands together as she give him a hopeful smile.

  
“Yeah, sorry for being late, here’s your-”

 

“No,” she sighed. “It’s something else entirely.” She glanced around the silent streets, before looking at the man with worried eyes. “Let’s go in. We don’t want anyone outside to listen. I already told the receptionist that you have a family emergency.”

 

Sun nodded, though curious on what the woman was hiding, and stepped into the building. He heard the closing of the door, soon followed by the priestess walking into the hallway waiting ahead. He followed after, trying to not pay much attention to the interior. He didn’t like it. Made of dark gray stone bricks, its only source of light was a ray of sunlight that peeked through a small window perched above the entryway, quickly gone once he entered the dark hallway. But of course, since the temple was the one dedicated to Lunala, sunlight was an enemy, the enemy that drove out the god or any of her nocturnal servants at first sight.

 

Lillie stopped at a door near the end of the hallway, and opened it, revealing a simple, dark gray room, with a small kitchen on the right side of the room, and a brown table and six chairs in the middle. A window at the was at the end of the chamber, providing the source of light that was the sun rays.

 

She entered the room, Sun following after her, setting down the package on the table and taking a seat, while she went over to the kitchen.

 

“I’ll be making tea,” she said, going over to the cabinet and taking out a jar of herbs. “You’ll need it.”

 

“Alright,” he replied, still curious on the woman’s peculiar actions. But knowing that he had to wait, he decided to watch her from the comfort of his hand, drumming his fingers as he watched her prepare the drink.

 

When she was finished, she poured it into two white tea cups, before placing them on a tray and bringing them to the table. After setting them down, she took a seat across from him, and took a teacup.

 

“Drink some yourself,” she ordered, then sighed and sipped her tea. 

 

“Okay,” he said, then took a cup off the tray and sipped it. Earthy with some flowery and apple-like taste mixed in it. Must be chamomile. Sun would know. He was always given this by Moon whenever he had stress.

 

“So, what do you want to talk about that needed me to be in here?” he asked, putting down his tea cup.

 

She sighed, looking down in her teacup, before looking up to him with worried eyes. “Do you know where Moon is? Because she wasn’t here this morning, and none of us can contact her or find a note from her.”

 

The memory of his unusual oversleeping came back to him. “No,” he answered worriedly. “She wasn’t even here this morning to wake me up.”

  
Lillie sighed, her right hand on her temple. “Well, that pretty much confirms our suspicions,” she said.

 

Anticipation for her next words surged through Sun, preparing against any horrible news that he would have to endure. “What?”

 

“Moon has been kidnapped.”

Sun’s world came crashing down on those words. How could’ve Moon been kidnapped? She was a strong woman. She couldn’t easily be taken by some grimy handed _man_. But she was gone, and the nearly foreign feeling of hopelessness had taken over, feeding him thoughts of her, lying cold and dead as she was cloaked in her crimson blood, a witness to the horrifying things that were inflicted on her, and more. But he shook it off. He couldn’t stand there and let it consume him until he was just a shell of his former self.

 

So he took several deep breaths, steeling himself and his resolve as he did so, before looking into the woman’s eyes with cold determination. “Thank you Lillie, for informing me about that,” he said slowly.

 

“It is not a problem Sun,” she assured. “I had just told all of the priests and monks of the temple about the situation, and one of them just left work to go look for Moon. I can’t go myself, as I have work later, but you can, if you want to.”

 

Sun nodded, and stood up from his seat. “I’ll go leave my bag at the post office and home to pack.”

 

“Good luck Sun,” she called, as he hurriedly walked out the room, and into the unknown.

* * *

 “ _What has been going on these days?”_ Nanu wondered, sitting on his couch as the Meowth all curled next to him or play near his feet. Ever since he took in the strange Pokemon, his house and Pokemon were always well-tended when he was not in the house, even wonderfully cooked meals on his table. Acerola claimed she didn’t do anything to his house in the last month, which he took her word for, and he had always made sure that no door or window was left unlocked or unenchanted when he left the house. Yet he always came home with a tidy house, multitudes of well-cared Pokemon, and a delicious meal waiting to be devoured, with no known sponsor at all.

 

Of course, Nanu wanted to know who did all of that, but he had waited for a several days in order to see if it would happen again and again. And apparently, it did.

 

“ _Might as well wait and see what happens in the morning,”_ he thought, and with a yawn, he got up, and went to bed.

 

The next morning, at the cry of the Blaziken, Nanu woke up, and went to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. As he ate his small breakfast, he poured Pokemon food into the many eating bowls of his companions, water in their drinking bowls, and a bowl of berries next to the pot of the strange Pokemon. He then grabbed his fishing rod and bucket of bait that waited to be picked up near the door, and walked out into the cold, rainy outside, as if it was a normal day to the sea.

 

But instead of leaving to the sea, he went around to the wall where the kitchen was. There were holes all over the house from the harassment of Guzma’s very bored army and the several incidents where the Meowth and his battle Pokemon got into severe fights, all filled in with rocks sealed by magic, courtesy of Acerola, and this wall was no exception.

 

“Pohaku hemohemo _,”_ he mumbled, his focus onto one of the rocks his hand touched.

 

After several moments, he shook the stone. It was loose.

 

He grabbed the stone by the top, and pulled it down.

 

And there stood, in the house, a woman cleaning the dining table.

 

She was clothed in a purple robe embroidered with white and yellow thread, a stylized crescent moon, a symbol of Lunala, dangling from her neck. Her short, night black hair covered most of the side of her face Nanu can see, but she stopped for a moment to push it back, revealing a pale, pretty face that held gray-blue eyes, focused on the platform she was cleaning.

 

“.... _Is that the Moon? The high priestess of Lunala?”_ he wondered.

 

But knowing he couldn’t know for sure unless he asked, Nanu closed up the rock, murmuring the sealing spell as fast as he can, then dashed to the front door. Quickly opening the door, he ran to the table, not bothering on how drenched he was or how much of a mess he just made.

 

As he expected, the woman was there, her hand encircled on the top of the pot’s lid as she gave him a startled expression.

 

“You,” he said, pointing at the woman.

 

“Yes, it is me,” she replied, her surprise starting to fade as she moved her hand from the lid to the table.

 

“Who are you?” he asked.

 

“I am Moon, the high priestess of Lunala,” she answered, then glanced around warily. “Guzma tried to kidnap me, and Xerneas saved me by turning me into Omanyte.”

 

Surprise at the woman’s supposedly extinct Pokemon form and unwillingness to accept that a-a - a _god -_ helped her overwhelmed Nanu. He always had thought that the so-called gods were just extremely powerful Pokemon placed on pedestals by mortals, but at the same time, it all made sense. Not even the most powerful of magicians of the world can fully resurrect what was long gone, other than take the form of it.

 

“But why can you turn into human?” he asked suspiciously. “Isn’t it the point to keep you _off_ of Guzma’s sight?”

 

“Probably so I don’t have to be in my shell and be bored all of the time,” she shrugged. “And I guess she predicted that you will pick me up, and once I am under your care, you will protect me from him. But anyways, because I was bored, thankful for your help, and disgusted at the state of your house, I cleaned it up for you.”

 

“Thank you very much for that,” he said with a smile. “Is there anyway I can pay you back, other than keeping Guzma away from you?”

 

“For starters, break my shell. It’s the only way that I can be a human permanently.”

 

Nanu nodded, and went into the kitchen, looking for a stone pestle in the cabinet. When he finally got a hold of one, he went over to the pot, and opened it, revealing the shell.

 

He took it out, placed it on the table, and readied an aim.

 

And with a fall of the club, the shell shattered.

 

Pieces of the light yellow armor scattered to table and the floor below, as dark blue light washed over the woman, gone in a blink of an eye.

 

“Thank you very much for doing this Nanu,” she breathed, then looked at the remains of her shell and sighed. “Well, looks like we have to clean up this.” She then went into a crouch, and started to pick up the pieces.

 

“I’ll help,” he offered, crouching down and picking it up for her. “After all, it’s the least I can do.”

* * *

 “ _Moon, where are you?”_ Sun asked, shivering as he walked through the dark, chilly meadow of Ula’Ula. It had been two months since he had set off to look for Moon, thoroughly investigating every building and questioning any helpful person in the islands of Melemele, Akala, and parts of Ula’ula, but no sight or word of the woman was found.

 

Sun could’ve gave up hope now. He could’ve just accepted the fact Moon was already spending time in the court of the Renegade Dragon, probably spending time in the Heavenly Mountains, but for some, unfathomable reason, his steely determination refused to accept it. Somewhere in him, he knew that Moon was alive. Even if she wasn’t able to tell where she was, he would find her, even if he had to spend one thousand years wandering the earth.

 

Suddenly, a blast of cold wind blew into his face as rain poured down on him.

 

“ _Aw crap,”_ he thought, shivering even more as he squinted around the dark, cloudy place that seemed to appear out of nowhere. “ _Where’s a house-”_

 

His eyes then landed on a shadowed and terrifying house, lightened by a flash of lightning.

 

“ _Agh!”_ Sun cringed at the sudden noise.

 

When he recovered from the dangerous flash, he looked up to the house, shadowed with darkness and pouring water. “ _Well better than nothing,”_ he shrugged, and raced over to the house’s door as his teeth chattered from the cold.

 

“ _Let’s hope they’re welcoming,”_ he thought, then, with shaking arms, he knocked on the door.

 

After a few moments past, to the relief of Sun, a seemingly grouchy old man opened the door.

 

“What do you want?” he asked.

 

“H-hey,” Sun greeted to the senior as he continued to shiver. “I-i n-need a-a h-house f-for t-tonight…”

 

“Come in,” the man simply said, stepping away for Sun to enter.

 

He didn’t need twice telling. He instantly stepped into the house, and seeing a towel hanging on the rack next to him, he pulled it off to dry his head and face with.

 

“I hope you don’t mind Meowth and sleeping on the couch tonight,” the man said, closing the door before walking forward into the house. “There are only two beds in here, both occupied.”

 

“It’s fine,” Sun assured, hanging up the towel onto the rack. “I love Meowth, and a warm house and place to sleep even more!”

 

“Wait…” a feminine voice suddenly called through the house. “Is that...Sun?”

 

Surprise instantly overwhelmed the man. “Moon!?”

 

He raced into the house, shoving the old man aside and making sure to not disturb the Meowth that laid scattered all over the floor, until his eyes landed on a surprised but nevertheless, beautiful woman.

 

“Moon!” he cried, and rushed over to her in a tight embrace in great relief and joy. “You’re safe….”

 

“Uh, Sun, you’re a little too tight,” she said.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, loosening his hold on her before kissing her. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

 

Moon smiled, and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. “And I’m glad to see you too.”

 

“Well, looks like you lovey dovey couple are back together,” the old man said.

 

Both of them let go of their embrace, turned towards the man, who was grinning at them.

 

“So….who’s this guy Moon?” he asked, pointing at the mentioned man.

 

“Nanu,” she answered with a smile.

 

“WHAT!?” he exclaimed, glancing at the grinning old man and back to his wife. “ _THAT’S_ THE KAHUNA!?”

 

“Yes, it is me,” Nanu replied. “You can’t go home in this kind of time, and weather, even though it’s always been like that….” He shrugged. “So how about you two go stay here for the night and share that bed?” He smirked. “Providing that you don’t ruin it….”

 

Moon’s smile turned into a glare aimed at the elderly man, surprisingly unfazing him, while Sun stared at him in shock.

 

“Or you can just stay up and talk with each other,” Nanu shrugged. “I’m going to bed.”

 

“We’ll stay up for a while then Nanu,” Moon said.

 

“Alright,” he replied, then turned to the room behind him, and left to it.

 

After he was gone, both of them took a seat next to the table.

 

“So...what has been happening for the past two months?” he asked with happy eyes.

 

She couldn’t help but cracked a smile. “It’s a long story….”

 

“We have time.”

 

“And rather unbelievable.”

 

“I doubt you would lie Moon.”

 

“Alright, alright, here we go…”

 

Sun listened to the story, from beginning to end, nodding every once in awhile as she spoke, seemingly dazed from the processing of a story that seemed so unusual, it must be true. When they were done talking, they both retired to bed together, and the next day, both left Ula’ula back to Melemele, living a normal life afterwards. But as long as they lived, they would always give thanks to the gods, especially to Xerneas, and to always make time to talk and visit Nanu.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine’s Day everyone! And I hope you enjoy this extremely long fic centering on a priest and her cat husband!


End file.
